We Danced
by anniek281
Summary: Written for the 100 Prompts Challenges. Prompt: Dance. Several times Scorpius and Rose dance. Disclaimer:I am not J.K. Rowling Rated T because I'm paranoid.


We stared into each other's eyes, swaying to the music. In that moment everything was perfect. We had each waited so long, waited for the moment, this perfect moment.

The music stopped, so did we. I noticed other people staring. They were surprised. He noticed to, and decided to give them something to stare at. There would be rumors, and people who would disagree. None of it mattered, only we did. From then on we would be two acrabats together. We would perform a delicate dance. Stop, and we could never move forward. Stumble, and it would all fall apart. We had to keep spinning, watching our feet.

"Rose." He only said my name but I heard everything behind it. I heard the love, care, and affection behind it. He was willing to brave this for me. He was willing to brave anything for me.

When he closed the distance between us, I was shocked. I hadn't realized it had been there. As his lips met mine a felt a warmth I had never expeienced. I was in a state of perfect bliss. He drew back just as another song started. People stared and we danced.

* * *

><p>It was our graduation night. We had both finished Healer training, and were celebarating. We had escaped our parents after hours of congratulations. We were now sitting in a club in Muggle London, sipping our drinks. I was just about to call the bartender over when a song started playing that stopped me in my tracks. It was <em>our <em>song, the song we had first danced to.

"Scorpius," I said. " Let's dance." He nodded and we went over to the dance floor.

I nuzzled my head into his shoulder, sighing contently. I like to think love was radiating off of us in a way. It was the best way to spend any night as far as I'm concerned. As we danced, memories flooded back. They were memories of after the first time we danced. The turmoil had been worth it.

I remembered my Dad's Howler when he found out. It had made me flush crimson, as his voice screeched out into the Great Hall awful things. He had asked, very rudely, why I would ever dance with "Ferret's' son. He then went on to lecture about mouth herpies. Let's just say Mum later sent a letter informing me, he was in a Full-Body Bind until further notice.

James had stopped speaking to me. Albus had said he was happy his two best friends were finally 'getting along' so well. I had burst out laughing at that.

Dad finally agreed to meet Scorpius. Since then they get on really well, although I'm sure half the reason is Scorpius supports the Chudley Cannons. James finally began speaking to me again, he and Scorpius have been know to pull off pranks together. Albus eventually accepted the reality of my relationship.

Scorpius beginning to speak broke me out of my revelry. The song was drawing to a close. " Rosie," he began using the nickname few are allowed to use, and getting on one knee. My eyes began to fill with tears. "I love you so much. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. So, while we're dancing to our song, I have to ask you something." He pulled out a ring. "Will you marry me?"

I shook my head,unable to do anything else. He slipped the ring onto my finger, and pulled me into his warm embrace. I will never forget the night he proposed and we danced.

* * *

><p>On our wedding night I could barely make it up the isle I was shaking so hard. The ceremony was one of the most terrifying moments of my life. The only thing that carried me through was Scorpius leaning over and whispering "Don't worry Rosie later, we'll dance"<p>

I did make it through the introduction, but when the dance came I was more than ready for it. The song familiar andcomforting began to play. We began to swirl round and round, as we always had.

"Their playing our song, Mr. Malfoy. " I said.

" Yes, Mrs. Malfoy I believe your right. " he replied.

That night we swore to stand by each other till death do us part, but standing by the altar didn't commit that promise for us. That dance did as it always had. We loved each other, so we danced.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This is for the 100 Prompts Challenge. In case you were wondering, the prompt was: Dance.**

**I'm thinking about addinf two more scenes to this. If I did I would just update the chapter. Tell me what you think. **


End file.
